


Detention

by pumpkinscript



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Detention, F/M, Maxine “Max” Caulfield - Freeform, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, life is strange - Freeform, mark jefferson - Freeform, this pairing is so sick :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 20:22:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20070019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkinscript/pseuds/pumpkinscript
Summary: Max Caulfield. Photography student. Daydreamer.Mark Jefferson. Photography teacher. Charmer.Helplessly infatuated with a teacher she shouldn’t be infatuated with, Max is thrown into a once-in-a-lifetime situation where fantasy becomes sweet reality. Mark, being the manipulator he is, has other future plans for her.





	Detention

"Max!" she woke up to Mark Jefferson's voice wafting through the classroom. "Asleep? Again? That's a detention for the next three days, starting today!"

"I'm sorry," Max said, her cheeks burning red from embarrassment, and the class continued. 

After school that day, however, she headed over to the photography classroom for detention. 

"Ah, Max! Glad you made it," Mark Jefferson said once Max walked through the door. "Have a seat." Jefferson got up from his desk and gestured towards the desk right in front of his. "Now," he continued, "I would like you to grade these papers. They're student's tests." He slapped down a stack of papers, all ungraded copies of students tests and quizzes. As Mr. Jefferson sat down at his desk, Max got to grading papers. It was hard to grade papers with Jefferson sitting right there. She had always found him attractive in a way she couldn't describe... not just because she thought he was hot as hell. She kept takes quick glances over at him when she thought he wasn't looking. 

Suddenly, fifteen minutes into detention, Jefferson got up from his desk and strode over to Max's. 

"How's it going over here?" he asked. 

"It's going ok so far," Max said, and Jefferson leaned a hand on the front of the desk. 

"Look," he said, "I'm just gonna get straight to it; you've been glancing over at me for a while. And yes, Max, I did see you. Is there something you would like to tell me?"

"Uhm," Max started, blushing red in the face. She kept grading papers so she wouldn't have to look up at him. "Uh, n- no sir."

"Really?" he asked skeptically. "Max, can you stop grading papers for one minute?" 

Max abruptly stopped, but kept her head facing the desk, embarrassed. 

"Look, Max. I know what you're thinking. Trust me. Every girl I've had in detention just sat there daydreaming about me all day... and I'm not trying to be prideful or anything. You're a smart girl; you know that teacher-student relationships are completely illegal."

"I didn't mean to imply anything— I just... Mr. Jefferson I'm sorry. I'll get back to grading papers like you wanted."

"Alright," he said, and walked over to the whiteboard, writing lesson plans down for the next few days. 

Once she had finished grading the stack of papers, she got up from her desk and handed Mr. Jefferson the tests. 

"I finished grading."

"Good. What did you end up making?"

"I think I made an eighty seven."

"Can I see your test?"

Max flipped through the papers and found hers, moving it to the top of the pile so she and Jefferson could see it. 

"Mhmm," he muttered to himself, looking through the missed answers. "Ok, so this is where you went wrong on number six" he said, standing directly to Max's left and looking over her shoulder. "This is chiaroscuro, not cherascuro. Spelling is important." She felt his big, strong, hand land on her lower back as his other hand pointed to missed parts on the test. The touch of his palm sent a shiver through her spine, and Jefferson felt it. 

"Hey," he said, "are you okay? You seem to be very off today."

"Yes, I— I'm fine."

"Really?" he placed the tests down on his desk and stood in front of Max, putting his hands on her shoulders. "Listen, Max, I'm here for you. You can tell me anything."

"I really don't have anything to tell," she said, Jefferson looking a bit disappointed. 

"Look, Max, I know how you feel towards me. Most girls here feel the same way. I notice the fleeting attention spans during class, the flushed faces when I ask a question, the—" he ran his right hand up from her shoulder and onto her neck, "shivers—that render a student completely helpless when confronted with a situation like this." 

"Really?" 

"Oh, yes. But what most students do know, is that I don't return the favor." His hand on her neck slipped and fell to his side. "However," he continued, "I said most." He reached his right hand forward and tugged on her jacket, pulling her forward and closer to him than she was before. His hand then moved up and started caressing her cheek while the other hand rested on her shoulder. Her breathing sped up, nervous about the situation, but at the same time, aroused. His touch was enough to make her insides melt into oblivion. He started into her eyes, and she started longingly back into his. Then suddenly, his fingers slid behind her jaw and he pulled her in and kissed her, causing his other hand to slide behind her and squeeze her ass and pulled her somewhat roughly against him; her crotch hitting his. Soon, which what started as a soft kiss, turned into a rough, passionate one. Jefferson bit her lip and slipped his tongue into her mouth. She kissed him back passionately, enjoying the moment she had been waiting for for so long. His hands roamed her body, sending waves of pleasure through her. She had never been with a man before, and she had only kissed three other people, so she was very inexperienced. Jefferson, however, knew exactly what to do. 

For a moment, she was scared she had done something wrong because Jefferson pulled back and walked away towards the door, but ended up closing it and locking it instead, covering the window with the curtain. He rushed back over to her and lifted her on top of his desk, clearing away the papers and moving his computer and camera over. Taking off his black blazer jacket, he climbed on top of her, kissing her jawline and neck. Slowly, he started kissing lower and lower, pulling off her shirt off to leave her exposed in just her black bra. He kissed her lower stomach, causing her to arch her back and groan. He slid back up and kissed her lips. He ground his crotch into hers, and she felt a bulge forming. She sat up and he pulled her up and across the room, slamming her into the wall roughly. He got rougher with her, forming bruises where he kissed her neck. It hurt her significantly, but she loved it. 

Then, she decided to take matters into her own hands. She pushed him off her and then threw herself up against him, pinning him to the wall. She rubbed her hand back and forth over his bulge, which was growing larger by the minute. His hands squeezed her breasts through her bra, and she kissed him harder. 

Then, Jefferson decided he had enough playing around and pushed her head down, forcing her on her knees in front of him. She nervously undid his pants, dropping them onto the ground to leave him standing in his black boxer shorts. 

"Mr. Jefferson," she suddenly piped up, "I've never done this before. I'm not going to be very good at it—"

"Shh, shh, shh. I'll be the judge of that, Max Caulfield."

She nervously reached her hand up his boxers and felt his erect dick with her fingers. Using her other hand, she slid his boxers off his waist and stroked his enormous dick with her shaking palm. He then reached his hand forward and wrapped his fingers in her hair, forcing her to take his dick in her mouth. He thrust into her mouth and she gagged a bit, but not as much as he was expecting. She almost had it fully in her mouth, and she wasn't gagging as much as he thought she would. He pulled her head against him harder and he thrust equally as hard, starting to groan. Soon, he was slamming himself into her mouth, and groaned louder than ever. 

He released her head and led her over to the table in the back and laid her down on it. He slid her pants down over her hips and threw them onto the floor. He leaned forward and kissed her stomach, working lower and lower still. As he leached the hem of her underwear, he pulled them down and onto the floor. He kissed her softly, sinking lower until his mouth was level with her vagina. He kissed her, using his tongue and fingers to make her moan loudly. When her breathing picked up, he thrust his fingers into her quicker, causing her to violently rock her hips and arch her back. She moaned even louder, and he covered her mouth with his other hand, stifling her. Then, quickly, he stood up and slid his dick into her, slamming into her atop the table, his hand still covering her mouth. She screamed out in both pain and pleasure, though it was almost quiet because of the palm over her lips. He thrust into her quicker and quicker until he pulled out and spilled over the floor. He pulled slid his fingers in her again, working her until she orgasmed. Then, pulling her to her feet, he licked his own hand from the palm up to the tips of fingers. He kissed her ferociously and she kissed him back, until she pulled away. 

"Mr. Jefferson, my next class is starting soon. I need to go."

"Pity," he said. "You'd better come tomorrow for detention. Don't be late."

She put her clothes on and slipped out the door, leaving Jefferson time to put together a plan to kidnap her and lead her to his dark room once she arrived the next day.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this a while back and it’s HELLA SHIT
> 
> You can also find my works on my Wattpad page @pumpkinscript


End file.
